Field emission display devices are typically comprised of numerous layers. The layers are formed or deposited using various fabrication process steps. Prior Art FIG. 1A is a schematic side sectional view of a portion of an exemplary conventional field emission display structure. More specifically, Prior Art FIG. 1A illustrates a substrate 100 having a conductive row electrode layer 102 formed thereon. A resistive layer 104 and an overlying inter-metal dielectric layer 106 are also disposed above substrate 100 and conductive row electrode layer 102.
During the fabrication of a field emission display device, it is often necessary to etch or remove portions of a layer (e.g. layer 104). For example, it is often necessary to remove or etch portions of resistor layer 104, in order to define the shape of a resistor layer.
Most conventional etching processes are conducted using extremely caustic and hazardous materials. Such materials increase field emission device fabrication costs, introduce potential severe environmental damage, and can damage various other layers and structures of the field emission display device. More specifically, the handling and disposal of such caustic materials must be handled in accordance with strict governmental regulations and, consequently, such regulatory handling introduces increased costs. The threat of potential environmental damage also contributes to the increased disposal and handling costs associated with conventional hazardous etchants.
With reference now to Prior Art FIG. 1B, using such hazardous and caustic materials to etch portions of a particular layer often results in damage to other portions or layers of the field emission display device. As a result, layers or portions of the field emission display device which are not to be etched or removed may be compromised by the hazardous and caustic etchant. As shown in Prior Art FIG. 1B, during the etching of resistor layer 104, using a caustic and hazardous etchant, portions of row electrode layer 102 are adversely affected in region 108.
Thus, a need exists for an etching process which can remove selected portions or materials during the fabrication of a field emission display device wherein the etchant is not extremely hazardous. A further need exists for an etching process which can remove selected portions or materials during the fabrication of a field emission display device wherein the etchant does not pose a threat of potential severe environmental damage. Still another need exists for an etching process which can remove selected portions or materials during the fabrication of a field emission display device without significantly compromising various other portions or layers of the field emission display device.